Joe (The Walking Dead)
A survivor of the zombie apocalypse and brutal leader of the Claimers, Joe is the primary antagonist of the second half of the 4th season of the Walking Dead. He and his men are first encountered by Rick Grimes, who was resting in a house while recovering from wounds given to him during his fight with The Governor. The Claimers arrived in the house, and Rick was forced to strangle one of their members during his stealthy escape. He is nearly spotted by Joe, but the dead Claimer comes back as a walker and causes a distraction. Joe is then introduced to Daryl Dixon, a member of Rick's group who had gotten separated from the group after the fall of the prison, as he collapses from exhaustion and contemplates suicide after losing his companion Beth Greene. Joe talks him out of it, and allows him to become one of the Claimers. Later, Daryl butts heads with Len, another Claimer, over who has proper claim to a rabbit Daryl kills. Joe explains how the rules of claiming work to Daryl, and splits it between the two of them. Len later attempts to frame Daryl by putting his half in Daryl's bag and claiming he stole it, but Joe catches him in the act, and has the other Claimers "teach him all the way". Daryl discovers Len's corpse, and making it clear they beat him to death. Joe also reveals to Daryl they intend to do the same to Rick when they find him. Joe, using the Terminus signs scattered about, manages to track down Rick, holding him at gunpoint as the other Claimers prepare to rape and kill his son Carl and his fellow survivor Michonne. Daryl interjects in an attempt to save his friends life, but Joe calls Daryl a liar and allows the others to beat him nearly to death. Rick managed to escape from being held at gunpoint and fought Joe, though he was overpowered, with Joe mocking him by saying, "What the hell are you gonna do now, sport?" Rick bit into Joe's throat, tore out his jugular, then kills the other Claimers, who were too shocked to fight back. Battle vs. Gareth (by Deathblade 100) Joe: Gareth: The battle starts with Alex and three Terminants outside Terminus' boundaries. They hear a stick snap and see Joe and his Claimers advancing. Joe raises his SW1911SC and kills one of the Terminants, with a headshot. Alex fires his Norinco type 56 and hits the Caimer, Len. The Terminants withdraw back to Terminus. Alex enters Terminus, meeting up with Gareth. The Claimers advance towards Terminus, killing one of the two Terminants standing guard, with a shot from Harley's Mosin-Nagant. A Terminant raises his Mk 14 MOD 1 EBR and shoots a Claimer, Lou, in the throat. The Terminants withdraw into Terminus, just as Joe and the remaining Claimers enter. The Claimers start to split up. Gareth sends two of his Terminants to attack. One Terminant fires his Mk 14 killing Harley. The Claimers return fire with their M16s, killing the Terminant sniper. The second Terminant returns fire with his Norinco type 56 killing Tony. Dan fires his M16 and kills the Terminant. Dan regroups with Billy and Joe, as Gareth and Alex regroup with the last remaining Terminant. Billy fires his M16, killing the Terminant. Alex draws out his Beretta 92FS and fires four rounds, killing Dan. Gareth fires his own Beretta and kills Billy. Joe fires his SW1911SC and shoots Alex in the chest and head. Gareth draws out his kitchen knife as Joe draws out his hunting knife. The two clash and Gareth thrusts towards Joe's chest before the Claimer deflects the blow and slashes his hunting knife across Gareth's throat, killing him. Joe raises his hunting knife in the air and yells "CLAIMED!!" in victory. Winner: Joe Expert's Opinion While Gareth was a good warrior, Joe got the better weapons and was more brutal. If you thought the battle was unfair leave a message, here. To see the original weapons, votes and X-factors Battle vs. The Governor (TV Series) (by BeastMan14) No battle written. Winner: The Governor Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Evil Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors